when life ends
by sakidaannuchiha
Summary: what happens when you get stuck with an evil man? this evil man in none other than krad.
1. mirror

The mirror:

Krad sat in a corner having no feelings once so ever that he is inside of the mirror to hell. He sighed and looked at the red headed boy beside of him. What was his name? Dsuke? Dushuke?

"So how do you feel that dark is always inside of you taking over daichi?" Krad questioned.

"Daisuke" the red head corrected him.

"Well daichi?" he asked again.

"It's Daisuke!" Daisuke growled looking over to the blonde. "It's Daisuke and your Krad and if you don't mind I'd like you to stop talking." He replied annoyed. They'd been stuck in the mirror for how long? A day? A week maybe?

Krad gave Daisuke a look as if saying 'I know who I am and don't try to correct me' than looked away sighing.

"You know this is all your fault" Daisuke blamed. He'd spent hours in this torture chamber with this maniac! "If you wouldn't have done anything we I wouldn't be in here!" he yelled.

Krad reached a pale hand over to him and watched as Daisuke flinched away. He noticed he looked paler than he usually did same for his hair. Daisuke since they were in looked paler also and his eyes and hair had turned into a draining red color. He looked skinnier too.

"What does this place do anyway?" the red haired asked.

"I've told you it sucks all the sin out of your soul till you die!" the older male almost yelled.

"But everyone sins" Daisuke said sadly. "Yes and that means anyone who comes into this place will die." Krad replied.

Daisuke sighed. He heard some voices from outside of the mirror and gasped. It was Dark!

"Dark Dark it's me Daisuke. Dark I'm in here!" he screamed. Krad laughed as if thinking his hope was hilarious.

"You do know that satoshi loves you right?" Krad asked.

Daisuke looked at Krad as if he had grown two heads. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

Krad shook his head. "Nope" he said.

_Dark could hear Daisuke's cries. Why was he screaming Krad's name?_

_Satoshi sat beside him reading the words on the mirror trying to figure out what they meant. "Why is he screaming for Krad?" dark questioned pressing his ear against the glass. _

"_It's a mirror whatever you think he says like Krad for example. He's screaming __**your**__ name dark." The younger teen said rather angry that the person he loved was screaming for someone else._

"_Oh" _

_Satoshi shook his head. "It's late. We should probably go now. I'll bring a tape recorder tomorrow and we'll see how their doing." The younger teen said getting up._

_Dark watched him feeling hopeless to Daisuke. He was stuck in the mirror which would soon kill him if they didn't get them out and with Krad too. _

_End of chapter_

_Sakida: finally finished that chapter. _

_Satoshi: it took you two hours_

_Sakida: well sorry_

_Satoshi: don't tell me that. Tell them!_

_Sakida: sorry peoples!_

**I'll make the other soon people. Thanks for reading if you are! Oh and please review! **


	2. the beggining of the end

Beginning of the end:

_Sakida: this story isn't going to be all that long. I was planning on it being really long like 20 chapters. But that can't happen. _

_Dark: yes because she's been working on others and also she only has an hour on the computer and since today is no different she wanted to do her best on getting it done._

_Krad: oh whatever. You know that Saki's got around 5 hours on the computer tonight._

_Sakida: I'm just going to continue before they start throwing fists. Please enjoy!_

_As satoshi had promised he brung the tape recorder and had recorded what Daisuke and Krad were saying to each other. _

"Will you let me do things to you?" Krad asked.

_Satoshi felt sick and he could tell by the look on dark's face he felt the same. What would Daisuke reply?_

"No you sick pervert. I don't even like you. I like….someone else."

_Both boys' hearts pounded. Who did Daisuke mean? Dark looked over to satoshi and a few minutes later Krad's voice spoke up. _

"Which one do you think is up there? Satoshi or dark?" Krad asked.

Daisuke thought for a minute. "Probably both. Maybe not satoshi though. I doubt...maybe he is. I mean you did say he loves me."

_Satoshi's body froze. Did Daisuke just say what he thought he said?_

"_You don't do you?" dark asked. Satoshi looked at him. "Of course I don't." he said trying to sound truthful. _

"Which one do you love?" Krad asked.

Daisuke stayed silent. "Really I love both but…what does it matter? We won't ever get out of here. I'd rather be dead anyways." Daisuke replied.

"What do you mean?" Krad questioned.

"I mean I'd rather die than be in here and watch myself die." Daisuke whispered and looked at Krad. He almost looked like the walls of the place now.

And that's what broke dark. He grabbed a chair that he was sitting on and threw it at the glass watching it the glass fall to the ground in little pieces.

Satoshi stared at him tears in his eyes. "You killed him."

_Dark: You are so mean! I would never do that to my Daisuke!_

_Daisuke: …_

_Satoshi: well I think it was reasonable. He would have just suffered if he didn't kill him there._

_Daisuke: I DIED! starts crying_

_Sakida: comforts Daisuke it's ok Daisuke. I'll make you live in another and let dark die._

_Daisuke: that sob doesn't sob help!_

_Dark: just make both of us live!_

_Sakida: …I can do that._

**Please review. I know I did a crappy job but I tried!**


End file.
